


Green Panic

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [159]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Parent Derek Hale, Parent Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words save, green and panic, with the added theme of food
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Drabbles [159]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/921516
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Green Panic

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/628091299891937280/this-was-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge-way)

“Okay, don’t panic, we can save it.”   


“How, Stiles? It’s  _ blue _ , it was supposed to be green!”

Stiles looked at the bowl of blue frosting, then over to the cupcakes waiting to be frosted. He could hear Lila skipping around upstairs in her bedroom singing “Happy Birthday to me” over and over. 

Stiles took the bowl from Derek’s hands and placed it on the counter.

“Lila isn’t going to care. We will make more frosting. Do half in green, half in blue. Besides,” he said as he cupped the side of Derek’s face, “I happen to be fond of blue.”


End file.
